The present invention relates to a switch-off device for a battery operated alarm clock with an alarm contact and an alarm sounding device operable thereby. It has been suggested to provide a bistable sweep circuit with a switch-off key, which sweep circuit responds to the actuation of the switch-off key and stores the switch-off signal for the alarm sounding device, at least up to the time the alarm contact opens. Such switch-off device is intended while saving mechanically expensive structures so to design the alarm clock that it sounds off every 24 hours. This means that the switching-off operation for the alarm signal, which operation is effected by the user of the alarm clock has to be extinguished prior to the alarm signal sounding off on the next day. With alarm clocks of this type the further requirement has to be met that the alarm sounding device must also be adapted to be switched off for a plurality of days.